


Do or Do Not

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Kagami, Pre-Slash, kagami in glasses, otaku!kagami, other anime reference, somehow smart!kagami, why are the tags are all about kagami?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga was tired of being someone he was not. He played basketball, yes, and he was good at it. But it didn’t mean he had to hide the fact how much of a nerd he was with casual clothings and bad grades, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do or Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> It's just another excuse to write glasses!Kagami and made him into adorable nerd. This is the result. There might be sequel, but I don't know.
> 
> And anime reference to Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and Slam Dunk.

The red head slowly fixed his thick rimmed glasses in his apartment. He was wondering if it was okay to go out like this. He didn’t like to change his anime T-shirt into his usual plain white one, or to put on his contacts to replace his glasses. He was too lazy to do that, and he just wanted to buy some cheeseburgers right now. So Kagami Taiga just grabbed his phone and wallet, locked up his apartment and walked towards the Maji Burger to eat.

Kagami walked up to the counter and ordered fifteen burgers for himself, making the cashier raised her eyebrows. After paying for all his burgers, Kagami went to look for a table. It was Sunday morning, and the burger joint was relatively empty. He took one table, a bit further from the entrance since he didn’t want anyone he knew to see him looking like this. He started to regret himself and juggling the ideas of just walking back home.

“What are you up to looking like that, Kagami-kun?”

“GAH!! K-Kuroko!!” Kagami jumped in surprise almost choked on his burger. Kagami looked at the pale blue haired boy in front of him. “How long have you been there?”

“I’ve been here since the beginning, Kagami-kun. And you haven’t answered my question,” Kuroko Tetsuya said with the same look he always gave Kagami.

“O-oh, this? Just… usual… me…?” Kagami asked nervously.

“Are you stalking someone, Kagami-kun? Is this a disguise? But I don’t think so. Kagami-kun is not that sophisticated,” Kuroko said as a matter of fact.

“A… A-hahaha… You’re right! There’s no way I’m here to stalk someone… or that I am a nerd or an otaku…” Kagami laughed nervously. God, why was he so bad when it came to lie?

Kuroko gave Kagami his calculating eyes, making Kagami knew he didn’t believe any bullshit Kagami just said to him. Finally, Kagami just gave up. He was tired of hiding everything, and Kuroko was his best friend.

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell you,” Kagami sighed. He looked at Kuroko from behind his thick rimmed glasses. “I am a nerd, okay? Just like you see, I love anime and stuffs besides basketball, I wore glasses, and I like nerdy books and manga. There I said it!” Kagami said finally. He pouted and blushed a bit as he looked down at Kuroko, half expecting he would say something.

“That was unexpected coming from Kagami-kun,” Kuroko looked up at Kagami with a small smile on his face. “But I still don’t get why Kagami-kun hide it from everyone.”

“Well,” Kagami stammered for awhile. “T-that’s because I don’t want to be bullied. You know how those delinquents in high school school that liked to bully people. Me, looking like this will just invite them to bully me and preventing me from playing basketball. So I thought I will just change my image when I started high school. Like tough and scary guy, or something. That way I won’t get bullied,” Kagami explained, looking a bit embarrassed. “That’s why I keep this as a secret. And today I was thinking about going to get burgers but too lazy to change, so I just go out looking like this hoping no one will recognize me.”

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake quietly. “Well, that’s make sense,” he nodded. “But no one will bully you, Kagami-kun. You’re basketball team’s ace. No one would dare to bully our ace.”

Kagami shrugged. “Who knows,” Kagami mumbled.

“So, Kagami-kun is not really stupid then?” Kuroko asked casually.

“Not really,” Kagami said quietly.

“I knew it,” Kuroko said and smiled. “But why are you pretending to be stupid?”

Kagami blinked and looked at Kuroko. “Well, isn’t that usually like that? You know how the powerful main character of a manga is usually stupid, right? The stronger they are, they stupider they become,” Kagami explained simply. “So, to make my rough and tough guy image more believable, I have to look stupid as well.”

“I wonder how smart Kagami-kun really is,” Kuroko wondered.

“I got perfect score when I try out Tokyo University for Science 1 exams just for the fun of it,” Kagami said casually, as if it was his hobby besides basketball and anime.

“And how old are you?” Kuroko asked.

“Third year of middle school.”

“Kagami-kun, you just make me want to punch you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami felt happier when he got home. His body felt lighter and he felt like having an anime marathon today. Maybe something like that new music romance anime that made him cried bucket the first time he binge watched it. Call him a big sap, but romance anime always had a place in Kagami Taiga’s heart. More reason to keep this hobby a secret.

Kagami decided he would just re-watch Slam Dunk for the fiftieth time until he remembers the line perfectly. So, wrapped up in his obnoxious pink blanket on his couch, Kagami started to watch his favorite sport anime of all time. Since it contained two of his most favorite things in the world; basketball and anime, Kagami always like it.

It was late in the night when Kagami heard someone abusing his door bell. The tall red head growled, he pause the anime and walked up to the front door to tell anyone who was disturbing his night to fuck off.

“Knock it off!” Kagami yanked his apartment door open as the words die in his mouth when he saw the guy stood in his door way. “A-Aomine…?”

“Yo, Bakagami. What’s with that glasses and tacky shirt?” Aomine smirked.

Kagami could feel his face getting heat up and he was blushing like crazy, but he quickly covered it, slamming the door shut on Aomine’s face. He crouched down, hiding his face in his knees. Aomine knew! Aomine his biggest rival! And Kagami knew how much a blabber mouth that ganguro.

“Oi! Open the door, Bakagami!” Aomine shouted and knocked the door hard.

“No! Go away!” Kagami felt like he wanted to cry from the embarrassment.

“Like hell! Open this fucking door now!” Aomine shouted loudly.

“You’re gonna wake the neighbor, dumbass!”

“Shut up, idiot! Now open this door before I wake everyone up!”

Kagami grumbled and opened the door, not wanting to be convicted from his apartment for disturbing his neighbor. He let Aomine in, turned around to not let the blue haired teen mocking his glasses.

“Now that wasn’t so hard,” Aomine smirked. “So, what’s with the glasses and shirt? Were you just got home from stalking someone and this is your disguise?”

“Shut up. What are you doing here anyway?” Kagami asked when he slumped down on the couch. His night was ruined, and he was sure he couldn’t enjoy his anime with Aomine being here. “I don’t think we have one-on-one planned for today.”

“Nah, I just felt like visiting,” Aomine plopped down beside Kagami. “What were you doing? Jacking off while watching porn?” Aomine’s eyes went to the TV screen to see an anime with sweaty men in red uniforms. “Oh, man… I don’t know you’re into this kind of material for jacking off, Bakagami.”

“Shut up, asshole. This is anime, ever heard of one?” Kagami grumbled and curling up in his blanket again.

“So you like this kind of things? Are you an otaku, Bakagami?” Aomine teased him.

“Yeah, why? You got problem, Ahomine? I still can kick your ass in the basketball court, bastard,” Kagami growled.

“Yeah, yeah, like hell you can,” Aomine shrugged. “What’s this anime is about anyway?”

“I thought you’re not interested.”

“Shut up, Bakagami.”

Kagami chuckled as he started to lay out the premise of the show so Aomine could follow the episodes. In ten minutes, both basketball players had continued to watch Slam Dunk together huddled up in Kagami’s couch. In the end, they both had bawled their eyes out.

“M-Mitchi…!”

“Shut up, idiot. I’m not c-crying…!”

“M-Mitchi…!”

“D-Damn… M-Mitchi…!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Both boys had fallen asleep on Kagami’s couch before they could finish the whole anime. Aomine rested his head on Kagami’s lap as the red head slept in sitting position, his glasses askew. Both were deeply asleep until early in the morning, Kagami woke up, feeling uncomfortable in his sleeping position. He cricked his neck slowly before realizing Aomine had fallen asleep on him. Kagami turned the TV off and got up slowly, making sure the blue haired teen wouldn’t wake up and make him more comfortable on the couch. Kagami himself walked slowly to his bedroom and yawned to continue his sleep.

He woked up slowly by the sound of his alarm clock and looked at the time. It was still early, but Kagami had basketball practice this morning and he didn’t want to be late. He got up slowly, and dragged himself to the shower and put on his uniform along with his contact lenses to replace his glasses. He felt more refreshed now before he walked out to the kitchen and found Aomine was still sleeping.

“Wake up, Aho!” Kagami shook the blue haired boy gently.

“Hmmn…” Aomine mumbled as he curled up further into the couch.

“Aomine, WAKE UP!” Kagami screamed loudly in his ears, making the tanned teen got up from the coach and looked at Kagami in annoyance.

“Fuck, BAKAGAMI!” he growled angrily.

“Finally. You should go home now if you still want to go to school,” Kagami said as he went to prepare breakfast.

“Hmmm… I’m skipping school today,” Aomine said sleepily.

“Like hell! Momoi will kill me if she knows I’m enabling you,” Kagami sighed. “Take a shower and go home.”

Aomine yawned, still grumbling but he went to the bathroom to shower. Kagami prepared breakfasts for them before Aomine joined him fresh from the shower.

“You still haven’t told me why you came last night,” Kagami sighed.

“I told you I just feel like visiting,” Aomine said.

“Liar,” Kagami said simply.

“I’m telling you the truth.”

“Yeah? And what’s the truth?” Kagami asked.

“…” Aomine mumbled the answer.

“Huh?” Kagami asked in confusion.

“I said I was waiting for you to have one-on-one in the street basketball court!” Aomine said blushing.

“Huh? But I thought… I thought we didn’t plan any…”

“I asked you the night before and you said yes,” Aomine said.

“What? When?”

“The night before, after we eat dinner.”

“But… I was asleep, idiot!” Kagami felt like smacking Aomine’s head right now.

“But you answered!”

“Idiot!”

“Dumbass!”

They continued to eat their breakfast in silence. Aomine looked up at Kagami’s face and realized something was missing.

“Where’s your glasses?” he asked curiously.

“I’m not wearing them to school,” Kagami shrugged.

“Why?”

“Just because.”

The silence came again until Aomine had finished his breakfast and yawned, complaining about his body sleeping on an uncomfortable couch.

“I’m going home now,” Aomine stretched up a bit before walking up to the front door. Being a good host, Kagami saw him to the door. “Oi, Bakagami, I’ll come again tonight.”

“Huh? What? No!” Kagami said quickly.

“I’ll come since we haven’t finished that anime last night,” Aomine said as he turned around to left. “I’ll see you tonight, Bakagami.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko looked up at Kagami with much curiosity when the red head looked so happy during the morning practice. He didn’t complain much and followed the drill without any protest, which piqued Kuroko’s curiosity.

“You look so happy, Kagami-kun. Did something happen?” Kuroko asked.

“Hmm? Nah, just the usual,” Kagami hummed.

Kuroko still looked at Kagami with so much suspicion especially when Kagami kept grinning and humming a song that Kuroko was sure he had heard somewhere. Kagami-kun surely had turned weird.

But in fact, Kagami was so happy he could share his secret hobbies with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Lame... the ending is just too lame... T_T


End file.
